


Slow On the Uptake

by strictlybecca



Series: fifteen pieces of nagron [1]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daemons, Established Relationship, His Dark Materials AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 10:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/596662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strictlybecca/pseuds/strictlybecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Dark Materials AU: Touching another person's daemon is just not done. There are exceptions, however. Agron just might be Nasir's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow On the Uptake

**Author's Note:**

> For a tumblr prompt from snakeslide for daemon!fic. I had to dig down deep because, lol, have not read these books in so long. But this was super fun!

Agron had fallen asleep in the middle of the afternoon, passed out and snoring loudly on their shared bed, worn out by work and chasing down Duro all morning. Nasir had left him to it, preferring to take in some sun as he curled up with a book outside on the porch – but after an hour or so, he felt the lingering heat in his cheeks that meant that if he stayed outside much longer he would burn, and so he headed inside, Indira padding along silently behind him, his perpetual shadow.

Nasir stretched, yawning widely – though Indira was far more civilized and hid her feline yawns in her paws – and decided he would join Agron for a short nap. Napping with Agron always ended up with him acting more as a blanket for his boyfriend than anything, but Nasir certainly didn’t mind. They were both still adjusting to living with one another, invading one another's space constantly - something that was particularly complicated by the need to navigate around fairly large daemons, both of whom preferred sprawling out in whatever patches of sun appeared throughout the day.

Brown bears and jaguars weren't exactly known for their compact size.

Fortunately, Agron had decided today to nap upstairs, meaning his daemon, Freyja, was curled up somewhere that wasn't the front hall. Nasir started up the stairs, already looking forward to curling up under the covers. The rumbling snores from down the hall told him that Freyja and Agron were both passed out in the bedroom. Nasir carefully slid past the door, pausing to grin at the sight of Agron in boxers, sprawled across a mess of sheets. If Nasir was going to join him, he was pretty sure he was currently a little bit overdressed. Turning to hunt through his drawers for a pair of sleep pants, Nasir heard the shifting of the bed behind him and the rumbling, confused tones of a half-asleep Agron.

“N’zr?” Agron muttered, and Nasir laughed, turning – before stopping short. Agron was rubbing his eyes and leaning up on an elbow, one hand half buried in the dark fur of Indira, who was rumbling contentedly, nudging Agron's hand to force him to pet her. “Wha- but- I-” Agron’s stunned gaze darted to Nasir, who was staring back at him, just as shocked. “I didn’t – she just, I mean, Nasir, I’m-”

“Stop,” Nasir said, cutting him off with a swift gesture. “I know, she hopped up with you. I-” Nasir let out a shaky breath, unable to ignore the warm feeling in his stomach, somehow new and familiar all at once. Touching someone else's daemon just wasn’t done. The idea itself sent shivers down Nasir's spine, thinking of some stranger touching Indira. It was altogether too presumptuous and intimate and… he hadn’t thought that their relationship was _there_ yet – but there Indira was, as if she was wholly ignorant of all the social niceties, just rumbling and butting at Agron’s hand, asking for attention. Rather than terror, all Nasir felt was affection. “It’s okay,” he murmured softly, smiling a little, crossing to the bed. Agron was still staring at him with something like fear – like he wasn’t sure how something that should have ruined everything was somehow okay, but Nasir just leant forward and tangled his fingers with Agron’s in Indira’s coat, both of them petting her gently.

“Nasir,” Agron breathed, his tone full of wonder and uncertainty, his eyes warm and loving. “Nasir, I love you.”

The noise Nasir made, part choked laughter, part gasping breath, was almost drowned out by the satisfied growl Indira made. “Finally,” she rumbled, flicking her tail impatiently.

“Rather slow on the uptake, these two,” Freyja’s voice floated up from the otherside of the bed. She was curled up on the rug they’d laid out there just for her, her head tucked atop both her paws.

“Both of you hush,” Nasir scolded, even as his face broke into a stupidly happy grin, to match the one Agron was wearing.

“No, you hush, and go to sleep,” Indira said, her eyes already hovering at half mast, her typical rumbling purr more vibration than sound. Nasir fell the tug of sleep and knew he couldn’t resist. Indira slithered down the bed with little prompting from Nasir, allowing him to slide in beside Agron, settling his hand atop his chest.

“I love you too,” Nasir murmured into the quiet, his nose smushed up against Agron’s side, the soft silence of the room broken only by the comforting and familiar sound of Freyja and Indira’s breathing. He could feel the curve of Agron’s lips against his forehead, pressing a firm kiss there.

“Sorry Frey,” Nasir murmured, reaching out hesitantly before settling his hand on one of Freyja’s ears, brushing through the thick, wiry fur of Agron’s daemon. “The bed isn’t big enough for all of us.”

“That’s all right,” she said, wrinkling her nose and nudging it up against Nasir’s arm. “This is good too.” She breathed a puff of warm, damp air on Nasir’s elbow, but all he could do was smile and bury himself more deeply in Agron's arms.


End file.
